


Losing a Leg

by Badgermole



Series: Not Broken Just Bent [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!Logan, Epileptic!Virgil, Hangover, M/M, Party, alcohol mention, amputee!Patton, missing a leg, prosthetic leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgermole/pseuds/Badgermole
Summary: Patton seems to have misplaced his leg. Logan makes a mistake while trying to help.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Not Broken Just Bent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360534
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Losing a Leg

**Author's Note:**

> This is version 2 of Losing a Leg. The original was posted a good while back but I had never been happy with it. The main point is the same but I did replace everything except the first couple of paragraphs.  
> Enjoy!

“Virgil!”

A shrill yell from Patton caused the other boy to finch violently. Instinctively, he slammed his laptop closed. Virgil looked up from the kitchen table and could just make out Patton hopping down the hall, one hand on the wall for support, as his vision started to tunnel. 

“Virgil! My leg’s gone!” The wall ran out as the hallway turned into the open living room and kitchen area. Virgil blinked down at Patton’s stump, his heart slowing down. When Patton had first lost his leg, he would frequently wake up freaking out not remembering the accident.

“Yeah…” Virgil cleared his throat nervously. It was early and he wasn’t mentally prepared for this. This hadn’t happened in years. With his seizures and all the stress he was experiencing lately, it was taking Virgil’s brain a good while to switch gears into how to help. The two boys stared at one another, Virgil’s eyes sliding around his friend’s head.

Patton’s expression slowly morphed into something soft and caring. “Aw jeez. I’m sorry Virgil. I didn’t mean it like that.” Patton shifted himself on the wall, wanting to wrap Virgil in a tight hug but also didn’t want to hop across the room.

Virgil gave a small forced smile and nodded slowly. More silence filled the room, still rather awkward but at least it was less tense.

“My prosthetic is missing. I can’t find it anywhere.” Patton finally clarified. “No crutches or cane either.”

Virgil frowned. “What do you mean missing? You had to have had them to come back from the party.”  _ And I’ve been up most of the night so I would’ve noticed some robber come in, _ Virgil thought to himself. 

“Oh Logan! He was out last night with me. He’d know if anything had happened to them.” Patton carefully turned to head back toward his room.

“I’ll check my closet, I might have a set of crutches in there,” Virgil called as he rubbed his forehead. He had taken a few falls head first before that had left him shaky on his feet for a while.

Virgil’s old crutches weren’t that hard to find. He quickly popped in and out of Patton’s room leaving them leaning against the other boy’s bed. Patton called a thank you as Virgil left, but Virgil didn’t seem to hear as he repeatedly whispered “meds and food” to himself.

Patton sighed and aimlessly flicked through his phone. It was still relatively early for both a Sunday and a day after partying. Sundays were the one day Logan slept in a couple extra hours and, bless his soul, was a pure introvert through and through. Patton knew he went to parties mostly to spend time with his boyfriend and to make sure the other didn’t drink too much. Social drinking just got away from him sometimes. One time, according to stories he heard, he had voluntarily removed his prosthetic and gave it to someone to chug a pint of beer out of. 

Patton’s thumb swished back and forth between Messages and Phone. Logan would probably respond easier through texts but also the matter of his missing leg was rather important and a phone call would get an instant reply. He pulled the phone up to his ear as it started to ring.

“Uh, Patton?” Virgil called from the kitchen. 

Patton lowered the ringing phone to ask what Virgil needed, but to his surprise he could hear Logan’s phone ringing from inside the apartment. He quickly ended the call and left his phone on his bed as he got himself onto the crutches. Before Virgil got a change to call for his roommate again, Patton clicked down the hall. The pair stood together looking into their small living room section. The couch was facing away from them, but the toe of Patton’s sneaker could just be seen over the back.

Patton moved the couple of feet forward and looked down to find Logan asleep on the couch. Logan’s tie was pulled loose around his neck while his arms wrapped protectively around the socket of Patton’s prosthetic. Sinking between the cushions and the back of the couch were Patton’s colorful cane and pair of crutches. 

The front door opened with a rushed, “Uh… I forgot I’m… uhm… supposed to… uh... meet Roman right now. Yeah. Have to meet with Roman. Right now.” By the time Patton turned around, Virgil was gone. Patton told himself he’d have to interrogate his roommate later about all his weird behavior today.

For one last time, Patton pivoted back around on his crutches. Legs were much better in his opinion. Carefully, he leaned forward and propped the uncomfortable metal contraptions against the couch’s back. His arms folded and he laid his head over his hands and watched Logan peacefully sleeping on his couch. If Patton hadn’t really wanted his leg back, he for sure would have found Logan and his leg very endearing.

“Logan.” Patton was happy his head was currently holding down his hands, as his muscles twitched to move toward Logan. Touching and sleeping Logan did not mix well. So rather than shake the other awake, Patton resorted to saying his name every few minutes.

Logan wasn’t a heavy sleeper per say. He was more of a scheduled one. Say anytime and as long as you knew his schedule you’d be able to know with 99% accuracy whether Logan was awake or asleep. 

The more Patton repeated Logan’s name, the more the adrenaline from his missing leg started to fade. With that came the wonderful symptoms of a hangover. He wanted to curl up beside his boyfriend, but Logan was currently hogging the whole thing.

Logan blinked open his eyes. There was confusion and fear filling his eyes as he tried to figure out where he was, but his face barely gave anything away. 

“Thank goodness,” Patton muttered and started around to the front. Logan was still looking pretty dazed and he knew it would take a while before they could have a proper conversation, but an awake Logan meant that he could finally get a comfy spot on the couch.

“Logan, please move your feet.” 

A few seconds passed before Logan wiggles his toes. Patton gave a tired chuckle. 

“I mean, yes that fits but I meant could you pull your legs up so I have a spot to sit in,” Patton elaborated. Direct concise instructions. 

It took longer for Logan to respond this time, but eventually he did bend his legs to open up a cushion. Patton let out a content sigh and let himself get comfortable. 

Close to ten minutes had to go by before Patton left Logan’s eyes on him. Their normal intensity wasn’t quite all there yet but it was better than the ceiling stare as he tried to wake up.

“I was wondering if I could have my leg back, Lo?” Patton questioned. He gave the raised shoe a couple of taps for emphasis. 

A couple of seconds passed before Logan’s eyes dropped from Patton’s shoulder and he hugged the prosthetic tighter to his chest. He knew eventually he’d get his leg back, but for now it seemed Logan still had some systems to boot up.

The second time he asked, Logan still refused and started to let out a monotone hum. Patton could tell that both of them were starting to get frustrated. 

“How about a trade? You give me my leg and I’ll go grab the weighted blanket from my room,” Patton bargained.

Logan’s mouth twitched into an uncomfortable looking smile.

“Leg first, Lo.” 

Logan’s smile fell away as his eyes dropped to the prosthetic against his chest. While he didn’t tighten his hold, he also didn’t unwrap his arms. The other boy gave a few taps on his shoe again, just to make sure he hadn’t lost Logan. The humming got louder. Logan took a few big deep breaths. His arms quickly unwrapped the leg and wrapped back around his chest, his fingers rapidly drumming against the sides of his ribs.

“Thank you.” Patton grabbed the prosthetic and slid on the sleeve. “I’ll be quick.”

After watching Logan happily snuggle up beneath the weighted blanket, Patton took the opportunity to complete his morning routine. He skipped a shower though, not wanting to part with his leg so soon. 

Even though he couldn’t find his leg for a few minutes and then only had no mobility aids for even less than that, Patton realized a feeling of helplessness and claustrophobia has been resting in the vent of his chest all morning. Losing his prosthetic had started to trigger those same feelings he had had with losing his biological leg.

He took a few deep breaths, in through his nose out through his mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the prosthetic gripping his limb. He listened to the sizzling of eggs on the stove and the smell of breakfast sausages. 

Then his leg went out on him and he flailed to catch himself while also trying to avoid the hot stovetop. Arms appeared under his armpits catching him. Pain shot down through his left knee, through the end of his stump, all the way down to a foot that no longer existed. 

“I caught you,” Logan said.

“Mm hm,” Patton hummed between clenched teeth.

The pair stayed like that for a while, Patton leaning backward being held up by his boyfriend. Patton mentally yelled at his brain that he couldn’t feel pain for something that didn’t exist. 

“Sit or stand?” Logan asked. 

Patton longingly looked toward the couch but wasn’t in any mood to move. “We can just sit here.”

“I do not feel well.” Logan removed his arms once he was sure Patton was situated before turning his attention to the nearly burning eggs and sausage. 

“That makes two of us,” Patton shrugged as he massaged his thigh. Every time his hand moved down to his knee, he resisted the urge to just yank off the prosthetic. Removing it might help make the phantom pain disappear but it might also not and just leave him feeling trapped again.

“I drank alcohol last night.” Logan broke the silence between them. He was wrapped back up in the weighted blanket as they ate their small breakfast together on the couch.

“Logan, are you hungover?” Patton gave a surprised chuckle. Logan rarely drank and if he did it was barely enough to get him tipsy.

“I vomited on your prosthetic. We went home. You were intoxicated. You kept attempting to leave,” Logan recounted.

“I appreciate you helping but-”

“I apologize,” Logan cut Patton off. “I apologize for drinking to the point of intoxication, for allowing you to drink to the point of intoxication, for vomiting on your prosthetic, and for removing your mobility aids from you.”

“I’ll only accept two of those apologies,” Patton replied after a beat of silence. Logan’s eyebrows furrowed and he raised his head to look at Patton’s shoulder. “You’re allowed to drink. I’m allowed to drink. We’re both adults and while I appreciate you always looking out for me, it’s not your job.”

Logan gave a small nod, “I will not vomit on you again and I will not remove your mobility aids from you again.”

“That last one’s the important one.” 

Logan hummed in agreement. 

They spent most of the day together cuddling on the couch. At one point Logan got up and showered to change into the extra set of fresh clothes he kept in Patton’s room. Roman also showed up for a few minutes muttering about how Virgil forgot to bring his meds with him. For the most part though, the pair let Netflix auto-play whatever it wanted.

“You have never told me how you lost your leg. If you are comfortable explaining, I would like to know,” Logan whispered into Patton’s hair.

Patton tensed. It definitely wasn’t his best memory and considering all of the feelings rearing their ugly heads Patton wasn’t looking forward to explaining. He didn’t exactly want to say no either. The silence dragged on between the two.

“Virgil and I were in middle school together,” Patton started, “We were walking home one day with one of my other friends. Virgil walked a few paces behind us, close enough to be part of our group but far enough to give space.”

Logan hummed, that sounded like Virgil.

“So we were crossing the street and I turned around to ask Virgil his input,” Patton pulled himself closer to Logan, “He was having an absence seizure in the middle of the crosswalk. The don’t walk was flashing and the light was getting ready to change. I ran back and pushed Virgil out of the way as some driver decided to speed through.”

Logan opened his weighted blanket and let Patton curl up into his side. 

“The truck caught my leg. Virgil’s absence turned into a tonic clonic with the impact of his head on the road, plus a concussion... at least we ended up sharing a hospital room for a bit.”

“...That is a lot.” 

Patton hummed and focused on his hands on Logan rather than the urge to move to his prosthetic. Logan didn’t need to know all the details of the surgeries and rehab. He didn’t need to know the guilt Virgil had. 

But then again, Logan didn’t ask to know. Logan asked because he saw Patton was distressed and it was related to the other’s leg. Logan gave him an out to work out some of his feelings. It did help a bit. 

Eventually Logan left for his own apartment. “I apologize again for causing you distress and removing your mobility aids.”

“Thank you,” Patton gave Logan a quick kiss before waving the other off. It would take a little longer to fully comprehend and work through what had happened, but they’d make it through. 


End file.
